starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger was a Human male rebel from the planet Lothal and the apprentice of Kanan Jarrus. Bridger, who for years was unknowingly Force-sensitive, grew up as an orphan and con artist on Lothal during the reign of the Galactic Empire before meeting Jarrus and his rebel crew, who operated aboard the starship Ghost. After getting caught up with the rebels during a weapons heist in Capital City and freeing Wookiee slaves, Bridger joined the rebel crew and began training as a Jedi under Jarrus' direction. Bridger and the crew undertook many missions together in an effort to defeat the Empire. Biography Early life Ezra Bridger was born in 19 ABY, on Empire Day, and grew up on the planet Lothal in the Outer Rim Territories. His parents, Mira and Ephraim Bridger, set up public broadcasting transmissions to speak out against the Empire's harsh rule, but his parents were found and taken away by the Empire in 26 ABY, leaving Ezra to live largely on his own for the next eight years and find work as a con artist and thief, stealing technology and reselling it on the black market, while unknowingly using the Force to occasionally get himself out of tough situations. Eventually, he would come to live in the abandoned LothalNet comm tower E-272, where he would keep a collection of helmets. Bridger would later be apprenticed to a Xexto, Ferpil Wallaway, owner of a pawn shop in Lothal, and skilled pickpocket who had various underworld connections. The Xexto taught the boy everything he knew, and they would try to pick each other clean for fun. The boy worked for him, doing jobs like scanning wealthy-looking tourists and trick them and selling them stuff. Bridger would also befriend Moreena Krai, a girl of the same age as him, who knew of his under-handed skills. One such occasion arose as he was walking through the fields around his tower. A freighter shot down a TIE fighter, which crashed not far from him. As Ezra tried to help the unlucky pilot, he was rebuked for touching the starfighter. After successfully opening the top of the cockpit, Ezra hopped inside. He then managed to trick Rudhor into thinking he was helping get his armor unstuck, when in fact, he was actually stealing bits of equipment. After grabbing Rudhor's helmet for his collection, Ezra quickly left the wreckage, while revealing his thievish intentions. Rudhor, not meaning to be outsmarted by a kid, attempted to kill Ezra with his fighter's lasers. His latent Force-sensitivity alerted him to a laser blast from the vengeful pilot. While the pilot was bewildered at how Ezra managed to survive the shot, Ezra knocked him out with his energy slingshot, and strutted away with his prize. Personality and traits Ezra Bridger grew up on his own and worked as a small-time thief and con artist, using his street smarts to steal technology and goods from the forces of the Galactic Empire, though he felt no loyalty to others. Initially, Ezra only saw the crew of the Ghost as a means to an end, stealing any valuables from the ship he could find. However, he soon befriended and developed a bond with several of the crew members, particularly Sabine and later Kanan, who offered to train Ezra to become a Jedi. Ezra became infatuated with Sabine quickly after meeting her. However, Sabine usually ignored his attempts to flirt with her. Ezra was also quite close with Zeb, despite both of them initially disliking each other. Bridger was a loyal and sympathetic friend to Sabine Wren. While Sabine was training to wield the Darksaber, he patiently taught her lightsaber strokes. When Sabine wanted to give up, Ezra urged her to persevere and reassured her that Kanan meant well. As he matured, Ezra was able to impart wisdom to his peers. When Sabine told him about her estranged relationship with her family who had supported the Empire, Ezra counselled her that at least she had a family to return to unlike himself. In addition, Bridger was a headstrong young man who was willing to circumvent orders. Ezra was a good actor and was able to pretend to be a bounty hunter during a mission to rescue Kallus. During the course of that mission, he learned to trust the rogue ISB agent and rebel sympathizer with keeping Chopper Base a secret. Ezra also had a great deal of respect for the lives of other sentient beings. Powers and abilities Ezra possessed a strong connection to the Force, which was demonstrated when he opened Kanan's Holocron. Before he began training as a Jedi, Ezra instinctively demonstrated various abilities that further illustrated his potential. For example, he had an affinity in the use of telekinesis, such as instinctively utilizing a Force push to throw Agent Kallus several feet away. Ezra could also sense through the Force, such as when he sensed Kanan's presence for the first time. Also, Ezra was able to perform a Force-enhanced jump to board the Ghost while carrying a large crate. When he began training as a Jedi, Ezra's Force abilities became more refined. On Empire Day, Ezra learned how to tame a horde of Fyrnocks. On the same day, this power was amplified by the dark side to the point in which Ezra could summon a giant Fyrnock. Ezra also possessed innate skill in the use of Force visions. After building his own lightsaber, Ezra initially struggled to, but later proved to have enough proficiency in deflecting blaster fire. Equipment Bridger's equipment included a blaster, and he frequently stole helmets and technology from the Empire. After his mission within the Lothal Jedi Temple where he received a Kyber crystal, Ezra assembled his own lightsaber. This lightsaber had a blue colored blade and had a guard extending from the top to the bottom of the hilt that protected the main handle of the blade. Ezra's was a unique hybrid that featured a fully functional blaster pistol built into the handle. Relationships Romances Lily Zekk Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Force-sensitives Category:Con artists Category:Thieves Category:Pirates Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Lothal Category:New Republic individuals Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Spies Category:Musicians Category:Pilots